The Cursed Fourteen
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Fourteen cursed animals, she shall set them free.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are fourteen animal charms. They are the most important thing that you will even have. Fourteen young people from long ago were cursed, but it wasn't just any curse. First they were turned into animals then they were turned to stone with semi precious jewels as their eyes. Then they were shrunk down to the size of a pendent. Lastly they were threaded on woven strings and thrown all across the world. It is said that the curse can only be broken when they are all gathered together and the child needs them the most. They are the fourteen guardians, but they are better known throughout time as the Cursed Fourteen.

* * *

Authors note: Review, Review, and Review! I really need it, so review. I can't get any better if you don't review. And Naruto does not belong to me. Everything else down to the story line does.

-Ggeri Sminth


	2. The Tree Spirit

Chapter One:

The Tree Spirit

She was walking through the woods when she heard someone cry out in pain. She was quite troubled at what she should do at first. Then there was another cry of pain and she made up her mind to help the person in pain. As she got closer to the person that was crying out in pain she saw that it was a boy. He had short spiky yellow hair and the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. It seemed that he had been injured doing something but she could not tell what. She stood there in shock for some time. Then another boy came, he had spiky black hair, the spikes were in the back not all over like the blond boy. He had dark black eyes that showed a hint of mystery. She turned to leave thinking that the blond boy would be safe with the new friend.

What she didn't know was that the blue eyed boy was dying and the black eyed boy would be able to do nothing about it. He was looking around for something when she felt a shift in the magical presence around her. Someone was trying to find a healer, maybe the black eyed boy. But that didn't seem all that logical, he was looking down at the other now and it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

The blue eyed boy raised his hand in what seemed to be his dyeing hour and pointed to her. He could not see her she knew that but something told her that he knew that she was there. The black eyed boy turned his head in her direction.

"I know you're there, come out face and fight me like a real man. You hide in the shadows waiting for your opponent to die. What kind of man are you?"

She stepped out from her hiding place; she was wearing a long brown cloak that covered all of her. She was also caring a walking stick. She pointed the stick to them and a bright blue crystal appeared on it, it shot out a warm blue glow that covered both of their bodies. The black eyed boy clung to his friend as if he was trying to protect him from the blue glow that surrounded them. He feared that he had gone and done something that he was going to regret.

He blue eyed boy coughed, "You're going to kill me if you don't let go."

The black eyed boy looked at her with astonishment then down at his friend he released him immediately, "Sorry… about that… I thought you were going to die… was trying to protect you from the blue glow… didn't think that it was a healing glow."

"Silly, you couldn't feel the warmth in it?"

She smiled at them from under her cloak and began to leave; when the blue eyed boy stopped her. She wasn't all that sure when he had gotten a chance to stand. He turned her around. "Hey thanks for saving me. Sorry that my friend thought you attacked me."

She dipped her head to the both of them as to say, _"You're welcome."_ Then she walked off leaving them to their own thoughts and way. They would each travel their own paths her skipping around danger and looking only to get to her destination. They would walk the path that leads them through the most danger, as if they were looking for a fight. Well they really were, they wanted to make a little bit more money before they came to their destination. So the trolls that they ran into were quite the bit of fun, for one could salvage many things that the troll had taken from the last person that it had fought and killed. Or the few irics* that they would run into, that would have the positions of all the fallen men still nearby.

Their paths would intertwine several months later when a troll attacked her by surprise. They were on their way, a little beaten and bruised from the last raid that had done, four trolls at one time wasn't all that smart, but they wanted the little treasures so that they could sell them when they got to the town that they were heading to. The blue eyed boy had a special little spell that would shrink things down to the size of a dime. It came in real handy when they carried a lot of things with them. It also meant that they wouldn't be slowed down by the amount of cargo that they carried. Not only was the item the size of a dime it also weighed as much as a dime. To say it came in handy a lot. So anyways they were traveling on, when a troll got in their way. They might have pushed it off being all that tired in all but something made the blue eyed boy take action against the troll. It might have been the wondrous items that it was wearing or maybe it was the walking stick with a green crystal on it that he was pointing at them.

The fight didn't take all that long, the boys were worn out and the troll had a very high advantage. Even thought it was day time and the troll would be turned to stone the second some light hit it, this part of the forest was shaded so well that it looked like night even in the day time. As the troll was going to finish them with one more striking blow of magic the green crystal vanished. Over in the corner crawling to them was the tree spirit that they had seen, and the owner of the walking stick. She stuck out her pail hand and as she pointed to the crystal it vanished leaving the troll magic less. She collapsed curling up under her cloak so that none of her body could be seen.

The boys were happy that the troll was now without magic but that didn't really help them kill it. That was when a girl with bright pink hair jumped out of nowhere and saved the day. She hit the troll with full force making it drop to the ground. The blue eyed boy finished the job by chopping off his head. The pink haired girl started a fire and began to preserve whatever good meat there was on the troll while the blue eyed boy took all that positions that were on the troll and began shrinking them down to dime size.

The girl watched him do that and noticed that he was bleeding pretty badly; she also noticed that he shrunk everything but the walking stick. Maybe he didn't want it or maybe it was just some stick. What surprised her most was that he took it over the tree spirit. He slid it to it. What was even more surprising was that the stick went to it and the boy was not hurt even more in the process. She had tried to help it but found that there was a magical shield of sorts around it. He then came back over to the others and sat down, it would take a little to heal but that would be no issue.

The group sat and talked for a bit, they came to the conclusion that she should join them. They were all going to the same place why not go together. So the boy shrunk the meat down the dime size and they went and got some sleep. When they awoke they found that all their wounds were healed even the girls. They also found a light blue crystal around the blue eyed boy's neck. The girl said that it was a water crystal.

"I don't think there was one on the troll."

"Well the tree spirit is gone… maybe it liked you and wanted to thank you. The crystal will help you heal faster, that could come in handy."

"Yeah, he is always getting into fights like crazy."

"Oh hush Teme."

Once again their paths separated, the small group went their way and she went hers. But this time she followed behind them, picking up whatever they may have left behind and healing them when they needed it the most. Months passed and soon they encountered another group that was heading to the same place. The blue eyed boy being a happy go lucky boy decaled that they should all go together. The more they had the easier it would be to get into the town. He was right but not in the way that he thought he would be. The new group was made up of a blond haired girl that carried around a bow and arrows. There was also a long haired boy that was a bit on the chubby side, but no one dared to tell him that but the blond haired girl. Then there was also a black haired boy that looked like he was a pineapple for hair. Their journey would travel on for quite a while before they would ever get to the city and they would face even more dangers than they thought was possible.

There was always a reason that no one took this rough and that might be because of the wolves that grew to be the size of five grown men lived in this area, but that didn't seem to faze them as the crossed into the territory. If one could defeat a wolf that big there would be quite a pay for the hide of the wolf. Bears were nothing compared to the wolves, and so here they were skinning six wolves that cornered them all at once. They weren't really complaining it turns out the blond haired girl was really good with her bow and she could take out three of them in a matter of minutes. While the rest were on the ground fighting them off.

The blond haired girl looked around, "Was this, the whole pack? If not were going to be in for another attack when the rest of the pack gets here."

"Well, whatever happens, remember the plan," sighed the black pineapple haired boy.

She was right there were many more attacks and soon it was hard to count how many wolves they had killed and skinned, but the profit was going to be a big one. The tree spirit also ran into plenty of wolves and had very little pain getting rid of them she would clean and skin the ones that she killed as well then slip them into their camp when she healed the group. While on their way through this part of the forest they found yet another group. The pink haired girl presumed that they lived here in the forest and would not want to come with them. But she was proven wrong when they just joined without being invited. The new collection to the group was a girl with long black blue hair. She was a little weird, and didn't have a weapon. The blond haired boy realized this was because she was a healer. She was a water mage, and a pretty good one at that. The others in her group were boys. One of them had brown hair and had a strange calling to the earth. The other was a boy that hid under a cloak and used bug to destroy his enemies.

It is very unclear when and how they met the last team but they were just as useful, they were now up to twelve people in their group. It was slightly strange when they arrived at the gates of the town. It seemed that no one was aloud in unless they had passports. That didn't make all that since but then again nothing had.

"My name is Hikaru, and I can help you get into the city."

Everyone in the group turned and looked at the person that just spoke. "A Tree Spirit, a tree spirit can help us get into the city."

She smiled to herself, it was strange being called a Tree Spirit, but whatever works. No one moved and everyone held their ground, they stayed like that what seemed like hours. Then she spoke up again.

"How many mages are in your group?"  
They all seemed to frown, "As far as I know there is only one. That would be me." The long black haired girl spoke up.

"Nah that not true, I am a mage too," mumbled the blond haired boy.

"As am I," said the bland haired girl and the long haired boy at the same time.

They came to find that they had one of each; one mage of Water, one of Fire, one of Earth and one of Wind. With all of these they would be granted entry to the city a different way. No one really knew what Hikaru was up too; she found two other mages to help them along their journey. She also went about teaching the Water mage a little bit more magic and some new healing spells. She left the girl saying, "Control more energy and it will come to you without any issue."

That was the last time that they saw her, she had other things that she needed to do and she knew that their fate was not the same. Hikaru died of old age out in the middle of the wilderness; she had no children and no decedents. There was nothing more of her but the group of fourteen traveled on. They went from town to town with no issues. They were strong and un stoppable. Well that is until they met someone that thought better.

Megelda was a witch, and this kind o witch that should be feared, she was also the one to bring them to their so called doom. Megelda fought against them and turned each and every one of them into animals. Even in their animal state they continued to fight her until she turned them all to stone. It would be years before she was able to shrink them all to the size of a pendant. Once she had done that the last was to bead them on tread and send them all over the world. Nothing was ever to be the same after that.

* * *

*An iric is a half spider half snake. (Made up by me) They live in dins and "guard" their territory. Women are usually killed quickly by irics and some men fall to them. There are millions all around the country.

Authors Note: Naruto does not belong to me, all the ideas and other characters do. Please, Please review, I can't get better if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong.

-Ggeri Sminth


	3. The Fox Spirit

Chapter Two  
The Fox Spirit

'_It would take thousands of years before all the fourteen animals were brought all together and it would take even longer before one of them would even have enough power to help their owner. For thousands of years they sat in silence waiting for something to happen, and it never did. There was never any clue of what would happen. The first to be found was 'The Fox' a small fox. It was found in a desert tomb wrapped around a dead child's hand. It was strange and some say that it was worshipped. It was different then all the other items that were found with the child. The fox was made of something that no one had ever seen and gave off a low glow. After many years the crystal that once held as an eye dimmed and was no longer notable. The owner, the dead child, had come to find a different way of showing what the crystal was colored. The mouth and part of the tail was painted orange. It was a strange way of putting it but way never changed after the turn of the century. Many believe that this was the way that the item started out and so they fixed it up to look like that. It would pass through many hands before coming in contact with a family that would pass it down from generation to generation. It was taken very good care of and leather was used to tie it to one body. The leather would be tied around the body of the fox because there was no other way to hold it. Some thought that there were spirits that lived in the animals and this one was called 'The Fox Spirit'. Much too many people's belief there was never any proof of what this.'_

A young girl sits on her bed reading over a book that she had just received for her birthday. It isn't all that much and no one really understands why she would ask for something when she would receive something even more in the upcoming years. This girl is a little different from all the rest of her family, she had always loved myths and stories about the past and so when she found out that her family was the family that held thirteen of the fourteen animals she just died of joy. The best part for her was still to come. She would receive these animals from her mother when she came of age, and that was only three years away. A knock came to her room door and she sat down her book looking at the door as if she could just force it open with her mind.

"Come in," she sung with grasped joy on her lips.

An older woman, maybe her grandmother walked into the room and sat down on her bed next to the younger girl. "Your brother will be going off to school soon don't you want to wish him luck? You won't see him for years to come."

She looked over to the Woman, "Not really, I know that I should but I want to go there. Girls aren't allowed to fight but Gram Gram I want to fight. I know I am smart enough."

Gram Gram looked over at her, "You should try to feel happy for him. He is doing what your father did and your father's father, and so on."

"But what is the point if he doesn't get the animals? If I learn to fight maybe they will react."

She thought about this long and hard, she was right if she learned to use the magic of the world then maybe they would come alive, but girls were not allowed in the school and so that was the end of that. "You know the rules my child. Maybe when you are a Gram Gram you can help your grand children go and do what you have always wanted to do."

She looked down at her legs and sighed, she didn't want to wait till she was a Grandmother, and she wanted to fight now. She wanted to learn the ways of the magic right then and there. There was no way that this dream would ever happen but she wished and prayed that one day she would see girls learning all these things.

Years passed and she was given the thirteen animals that her family had collected over the generations. They didn't do her much but she kept all of them near her at all times. She wanted to be the first person to awaken them and in some ways she did. The one that she believed in the most was the mouse. The mouse was the one that many thought could heal the owner, and that proved to be true. She would find that over the time she would heal from things faster than others.

More time passed and she went on living a normal life until the day that her brother died. Or to say the day that she found out she would receive the last animal in the collection. Her brother had informed that no matter what she was to receive it in his last words. This angered many people, why should he be allowed to give it to someone in his dyeing words. This caused a paining revelation to go around the men that worked with her brother but one was better than all of that and brought her the Lion. This boy would one day become her husband.

Because of the issue with the Lion she was always on the move. She never seemed to stay in one place, that way no one would be able to keep up with her. That is no one but this boy. He had wanted to help her keep the Lion safe and keep her safe but she declared that she did not need his help. That was the way that she liked it. Even so he trailed her all around the world and back. By the time that she was thirty five she had found a place to settle down. The boy soon followed after. I would take him two years before he proposed and she said yes.

After they were married they had four children two daughters and two sons. Keeping with tradition she planned to give it to her eldest child. It came years later that none of her children were interested in anything that had to do with that sort of thing. None of them had any magical talent at all. So she kept the animals in hopes that one of her grandchildren would have some sort of magical talent or feeling. She declared that she would give it to her eldest child's child. That day never came… Her eldest was shipped off to war and he never returned. It was the day that her heart broke and she declared that it didn't matter anymore. The people that she loved were being taken away from her one by one. Her next child died from a very rare disease and her other son was also shipped off to war along with her husband… They too never returned. This left her with her youngest daughter; someday she hopped that she would find the right man and give her a child that was filled to the brink with magic. Oh and little did she know that they would do just that.

The years past and she was left alone her only living child had moved out of the house and left her. She had also gotten married and didn't tell her mother where she was going to live. She didn't even know if her own child was still alive until she got a call from a hospital all the way around the world asking her to come. Her daughter was in the hospital, they were driving and their car was hit by another one. They didn't know if she would live. When she arrived at the hospital to her daughter's aid, they had not told her that her child had one living child. She had been pregnant when the car crashed into them and the other child had been at a friend's house. The unborn baby was killed immediately. The hospital didn't even know about the other child, it seemed that contacting her was never thought of.

"Mom… You know when you told me that you wished that one of us, just one of us would have believed…"

She looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes, "Yes, dear."

"I… I had one."

She looked over at her child with shock, "What do you mean you had one?"  
"I had a child that is full of Magic mom… She is at a friend's house… mom raise her for me. Give her what you wanted to give to one of us. Don't tell her how I died."

It was hard hearing her child tell her suck chilling words. She had a child full with magic… did they doctors even know that there was another child. Where in the world was she going to find this child? She watched as her daughter faded away without any other words. Later that day her husband also died. It was the saddest thing that she had ever felt. It was like her whole world had been stopped and the only thing that was left was the little girl.

Her daughter's daughter was a different kind of child; she didn't talk and spent a lot of her time reading. Even for her age she would read and read. This child was only about three and there she sat in the waiting room of the hospital reading a book or that is what it looked like. This only pushed her to come to understand the child that she would be raising. When she was told about her mother, father and un born brother she didn't cry she just stood there. She stood there with no emotion on her face what so ever. That is what made her scared the most about this child. No emotion at all no matter what she was told. How could anyone raise a child that didn't even have any emotions?

* * *

Authors Note: Hi there. I know takes me way too long to do anything, any ways I get bored and I love to procrastinate but here is Chapter Two. Naruto does not belong to me… sorry about not using any names in this chapter but it just flowed better that way. So I hope you all like please Review. Thank you.

-Ggeri Sminth


	4. The Cat Spirit

Chapter Three  
The Cat Spirit

'_Because there were so many legends going around it was really hard to find out what was real and what wasn't. It would usually take over twenty years to narrow down what was fact and what was fiction but some people set to doing that. The second to be found was 'The Cat'. It was what looked like a seemingly normal looking charm of sorts. The cat was found in a creak by a Native American and was taken very well care of. 'Cause of that the eye's crystal stayed in good condition and was protected over the years. They thought that the cat would bring them good luck little did they know that the cat was usually bad luck. 'The Cat Spirit' was said to only be controlled by 'The Fox Spirit' and without the Fox around the Cat would get into trouble. This only being a legend and one that was never prove correct. The one thing that people did know about the Cat was that without the Fox alongside it, it would never shimmer like the others would. It seemed to be dependent on the Fox and so it was often paired with the Fox even though no one knew why it liked it that way. Some say that it had a mind of its own. If only they knew how true that was.'_

Tsukiko was somewhat hard to control, because of her lack of talking they communicated differently than any normal family that she had ever met. Tsukiko would use different sounds to communicate what she wanted. But that wasn't the only thing that she did. They packed up every item that Tsukiko wanted and went back home to where she lived. It wasn't that big of a town and it was surrounded by a forest on all sides. During the very first month there, Tsukiko found the cursed animals that her grandmother had hidden away due to the lack of belief.

They were hidden in a small box on the highest shelf in the pantry. Upon looking for a new book she subbed upon them. The box had sat there for so long that they had begun to collect dust and other particles. Tsukiko had created a contraption to reach the book, and by doing so she knocked down the box that held the animals. The little girl looked down at the animals crossed around the floor. She picked up one and began to brush the dust off it, as her finger brushed the animal it began to shine a little more than it ever did. She picked up all the other animals and ran to find her grandmother.

"How do you raise a child that doesn't even talk, a child without emotions?"  
There was some silence and then her grandmother continued, "She didn't even cry when she found out that her parents and unborn brother died."

The silence was longer this time and Tsukiko heard, "uh hu," every now and then.

"You really think that she is normal… She won't talk, I don't know if she can't"

She got closer to the door so that she could listen to her grandmother, "My daughter said that she had something magical about her… What is the youngest age that she can be before I can get her evaluated?" there was some space then it began again, "Ten. And twelve is the oldest."

"…"

"So that is when people will know what she is, that is when it's the strongest. But then how did my child. Her mother know?"

"…"

"Because she is her mother she can feel it more than we can… nice to know… so what do I do with her till she turns ten?"

Tsukiko never stayed around to hear the answer to that. She ran and ran some more everything that she had forgotten. She ran so far that she lost herself in the woods that surrounded the town. The woods were darker than the rest of the town, there wasn't much light and people said that many things lived in the woods, many things that would kill her, or eat her. Tsukiko sat down near a huge oak tree; she pulled out the animals out of her pocket and began to dust them off with her thumb. They made her happy there was something about them that gave her joy and happiness. That was it, the magic that she held deep inside of her.

"You understand me right?"

Her voice was quite and venerable, it sounded stale and it pinched in the wind. There was something shivering about it and then again there was something calming about it.

_Something deep inside the fox breathed, "I can feel it. That magic…"_

_Like a hum in the wind a buzz came from the butterfly, "It… it's killing her…"_

Tsukiko looked down at the animals; she had hoped that they would talk back to her. She closed her eyes and pressed them close to her heart. She began to cry, she did miss her mother and her father. Her mother had understood that she would not be able to talk. She developed the sounds that she could make with her hands just for that. They loved each other and when she was told that her mother was dead she didn't wasn't to believe it but she had to… in the dim of the hospital room she saw her mother smiling at her, looking into her child's eyes whispering, 'I love you.'

_A group of teenagers sat around what looked like a fire. All was silent minus the crackle of their warmth. Around them fell little drops of rain. When the rain hit the ground it would mist away as if the ground was too hot for the rain to hit. The group of teens looked over each other. Every now and then were they able to see each other. _

_The girl with pink hair broke the silence, "What do you mean… it's killing her?"_

"_We waited so long to be set free, to be able to fix everything and now you're telling us that the person that we have been waiting for is going to die," growled a boy with long black hair._

_Everyone seemed to turn their heads to a girl with long blue back hair and the boy that she was sitting next too, "What, you want me to try to heal her… I don't even know what is wrong with her."_

_All of the sudden everyone seemed to start yelling at each other passing the blame along form one person to another. Until a boy with short yellow hair stood up, "Enough!"_

_Everyone turned to him, "She isn't going to die. Choji… tell them what you felt."_

_A chubby boy looked over at him, "Her magic is stuck. When she talks it put pressure on it and she gets sick. Her body… it's not made to keep all the magic that she has in it. When she gets older it won't be an issue. But…"_

_The pink haired girl looked at him with worried eyes, "But what Choji…? What else is killing her?"_

"_But if she continues to try to talk she will kill herself before she even gets to age. And if what we heard correct, her Grandmother wants to send her away when she turns ten…"_

"_No. She might wait till she is twelve. Then her body will have full control, she will be old enough to hold it all. Right," whispered the blue black haired girl._

"_We have to make sure that she makes it to twelve… Hinata… she has to actually make it that far."_

Tsukiko sniffled and tightened her eyes. She slid her new found friends into her pocket and began to get up. As she stands she feels something in her body drop and she lunges forward and coughs out a bit of blood. After wiping her mouth she begins to walk back to her house. Tsukiko knows that it will hurt to talk but she wasn't her Grandma to love her more than anything in the world. Tsukiko would spend the next seven years fighting with for her life. When she was six she was attacked by a bear and a fox saved her life. Then at nine she found that her body wouldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to make it to Christmas; she had little strength left in her body.

_Hinata sat near the fire by herself. Every chance that she received she would use the magic that she had to heal the child that gave her that strength. It didn't seem to matter all it did was put off the fact that she was going to die. _

"_She is going to die… there is nothing that I can do anymore… she is going to die."_

_The blond haired boy walked over to her, "I have an idea… but it may sound stupid… Hikaru gave this to me." He fiddled with the crystal. _

"_Yes, she was so very proud of you."_

"_I want you to make one, make one then I will give it to Neji, and he can give it to her."_

"_How, how would Neji be able o give it to her?"_

"_He is the only one that hasn't used any of his magic; he could float with the wind and give it to her."_

"_That would work, if you knew that she would take it."_

_They both turned their heads to the sound of the voice. It was new and sounded so sweet and loving but something about it didn't seem right. As they gazed about the person that spoke their jaws dropped. It was what looked like an older version of the little girl that held onto them. _

"_Who are you?" asked the boy._

"_Me… I am… Tsukiko's mother. Or I am her spirit. It would seem that when I was younger I didn't believe in anything like this… I actually tried to ignore the fact that I had magic as well."_

_They both continued to look at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean you are her mother? Your dead… how are you here?"_

"_I made it so that if she ever came to a near death situation when she was a child that I could give her my magic so that she could heal… I am like you," she pointed to Hinata. "I can heal people, my child is my life. And she is the only one that is left. My mother would be upset if she died now."_

_A boy from the back coughed, "Apparently you don't know why your child is dying. She is trying to make her grandmother love her."_

Tsukiko did make it through to Christmas; she actually made it all the way to her birthday. Today she stood looking down at the street below. Someone from the school was going to come and pick her up today, they ran the test and she had magic. It wants like she didn't already know that. Tsukiko didn't know what would become of her after this change. She could no longer speak in thought that she would rip her cords and kill herself on the spot. She closed her eyes and tried to find just a little bit of peace with in her whole world. It never came, she was un balanced and there was nothing there that could fix it. She was something that should have never come to this world and she was reminded of it all the time.

Her grandmother would never look at her in the eyes and neither did the kids that were her age around the town. She fended for herself all along, since the day that she arrived. This would be nothing more than a new world, a world that she would have to fight for her survival. Little did she know, she would never be alone. The car arrived precisely when it was suppose to. There was a man and a woman in the car.  
The woman was tall with sharp points about her; this lady gave Tsukiko a weird feeling, as if she didn't like the fact that this girl was so powerful. That was the way that they put it when they were talking about her. The man on the other hand was soft. Something told her that he might be soft on the outside but on the inside he wasn't. A small voice told her to be weary of them both. She wasn't all that sure where the voice came from, and in some cases she thought of it as her constancies.

_Hinata and Choji watched as the man and woman took her to the car.  
Choji was the first to talk, "I don't like them… they remind me of someone that that I have met in the past."_

_Choji sat at the fire almost trying to remember who it was that they reminded him of.  
"The girl reminds me a little of Neji," commented Hinata.  
Choji looked over at her, "it that a good thing or a bad thing. I don't think your cousin would like being compared to this lady."_

_Hinata smiled, "She reminds me of Neji. Only because they seem to both be rough around the edges. Other than that she is nothing like him."_

_They could both feel a glare bearing down on them. Choji assumed that it was Neji. Hinata new that it was him, so she ignored the glare. Neji finally gave up on getting Hinata's attention and walked off still quite mad. Just about the time when Kiba ran over to the fire.  
"I can feel her… I think I can feel her."_

* * *

Authors Note: I feel so bad for not updating this one in so long… It is so behind the others that I just didn't know what to do… actually; I was going to give up on this one. But I have to give special thanks to darkstardrgon432 for giving me new life. So I am back, and this time I am going to update faster. So the usual Naruto doesn't belong to me, but the story line does. Don't you dare steal it.


End file.
